


Last Christmas

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Braincoins, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Romance, Shallura Secret Santa, Team as Family, Tooth - Rotting Fluff, secret agent AU, shallura - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Tasked with a mission to be undercover as a father to four children, Shiro finds himself slowly starting to get attached to the four mischievous kiddos and his mysterious partner, Allura.Will the spirit of the holidays kick to unite this little family, or will it be torn apart by an underlying mission?~Written for Shallura Secret Santa 2018 for Braincoins!





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braincoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/gifts).



> This one's for Braincoins! Thank you so much Socks for being such a lovely person in the community! I hope my writing isn't too bad! I'm so sorry it's late, I was meaning to post it early before my flight, but I simply had no time!

So apparently, between all the fighting and the assassinating important people and the poisoning threats, super secret government agencies still developed a heart during Christmastime. 

 

Because whoever developed this mission had been in an oddly festive mood, and that really irked Shiro. 

 

Ask him to snipe a target from three blocks away, he’d do it. Ask him to play Russian Roulette and win? He’d do it. But this?! Asking him to parent four kids as a holiday gift was not part of his Resume. 

 

Of course, he wasn’t going to be doing it alone, he had a partner, seeing how married couples provided more stability. He was grateful, considering that he couldn’t handle four kids by himself. 

 

Well, his partner was a conundrum in herself. Her name was Allura Altea, and other than saying her name, she hadn’t said anything to him. She was quiet, and refused to open up to him. He wasn’t going to force team bonding or whatever, but it would have made the car ride a lot less awkward. 

 

Her hand slipped into his automatically when they reached the place to pick up the kids, and he felt the weight of the ring on her hand. He didn’t remember to give her a ring to keep up a married facade, but he was glad that she was on top of things to maintain their cover. 

 

“We’re here to see the children…?” He trailed off, feeling hopeless as he looked up at the receptionist. 

 

“Right this way.” The receptionist guided the couple to a room, where four kids perked up and immediately rushed at them. There was a sandy haired boy who looked to be around seven, and a darker, chubbier boy who looked to be the same age. Behind the two, holding his sister’s hand was a dark haired boy, who looked to be about five. The little girl he was guiding had brilliant red hair, and looked to be three. 

 

“Hey, kids.” He said awkwardly as the kids rushed at him at the same time. Two of the four seemed brave enough to check out the stern faced woman next to him, while the other two ran for him and him only.    
  
“Okay, okay.” He acquiesced to their demands to pick them up, and grinned at the darker boy of the four and a sandy haired boy. “What are your names?”    
  
“Lance!” the sandy haired boy answered. “That’s Hunk, and then, that’s Katie and Keith!” the exuberant boy pointed towards the children nestled against Allura. Katie had rested her head on the woman’s collarbone and gone to sleep, while Keith was clinging to her side, peering out warily. Shiro thought he might have seen a bit of discomfort in Allura’s eyes, but before he could really see it, she blinked it away.    
  
“Well, I’m glad to have you all here. I’m Takashi Shirogane, and this is my wife, Allura Shirogane. Are you ready to go home?” They had decided to use their own names to ensure that there would be less of a slip up. 

  
The cheers he got from the boys and the “Pigeon!” he got from Katie was answer enough. The drive home was pretty uneventful. He did have to turn around and tell Lance to stop kicking Allura’s seat, but it took the woman turning around and giving the kid a hard stare for him to truly stop. Shiro gave his “wife” a side-glare for scaring the child, so she sighed and turned on the radio, turning it to a station as per Lance’s request.    
  
The only thing going on then, was Lance’s singing, which actually wasn’t half bad. Either way, he stopped kicking Allura’s seat after that.    
  
They pulled into a home that the agency had managed to get, big and spacious, lots of room for the kids to run around. Allura picked up the sleeping Katie and gently took Keith’s hand and led them to the front door, while Shiro was left with the other two. (He largely suspected that Allura was more comfortable with the quieter children.)    
  
“It’s so bare!” Hunk said when he walked in. Sure, there was furniture, but the younger child was right. The house did have an empty feel to it.    
  
Shiro was so lost on what to say, that Allura had to step in. “That’s because we’re going to go shopping tomorrow. Grab some clothes, a tree. Some decorations for the house. You can help me with baking cookies tomorrow, Hunk.” She said in a soft voice, calm and collected.    
  
Hunk’s smile was brilliant. “I wanna help too!” Lance beamed. Keith tugged on her hand as an indication that he wanted to help as well, but the clinginess he displayed towards Allura made Shiro really wonder if the kid would let go of her.    
  
“Well, we’ll make a deal. If you help your father tomorrow with the lights and the tree, then I’ll let you help me with the cookies. The most well-behaved kid gets to lick the spatula of the icing bowl.” She answered.    
  
-   
  
Shiro had sincerely been dreading going shopping. He hated the activity in the first place, not to mention the fact that he now had to do it with five other people. Luckily, it wasn’t his money that he was spending,but the agency had been very generous and given them a hefty sum to spend.    
  
But, for some reason, Allura had made the experience a breeze, surprising him once again. She managed to keep the kids controlled around her, and let them pick out different clothes, anything that they wanted. She gave him a wry smile and told him to go grab his own clothes and food items, and found him when he got lost in the freezer aisle. (Which meant that he had to hold onto her hand and stay close to her, which Keith smirked mercilessly about.)    
  
She allowed them to pick out a few toys and got them each lions, each kid getting a different color. He glared at her when she handed him the black lion, grumbling, but he placed it with the rest of his things when he saw that the corner of her mouth twitched up in a half-smile.    
  
They went by the decoration aisle, snagging one of those fake trees, and refused Katie’s urge to munch on the sparkling lights. They got the ornaments they wanted and the lights.    
  
“Do you have any idea how to put these lights up?” Shiro asked Allura under her breath.    
  
“Nope. There is a thing called Google. I’m going to go get my clothes now, please don’t lose the kids.”    
  
So apparently his stoic coworker had a sarcastic streak. He kept the kids in one aisle as she went off to go grab her own things. “Come on, little one.” He said as he picked up Katie and let her snuggle into him with a quiet “Pigeon!” from the little girl, and entertained the boys with a story.    
  
“Hi mom! Dad was just telling us a story.” Hunk said brightly when Allura rejoined then. The woman shot Shiro a look of surprise before pressing a kiss to Hunk’s forehead. “Good, was it a good one?”   
  
Not to be outdone by his brother, Lance followed suit. “Yeah! Dad was telling about his planes, Mom. Do you know that he has a cool arm? He fights super bad space guys with it!”   
  
Allura nodded. “Wow! Your dad’s a real hero, huh?” Shiro noted that around the children, she was much warmer than her usual face. 

  
Keith nodded. “But he needs his partner in crime, LuLu Allura to help him most of the time! She’s a space princess!”   
  
“That’s true! Without her, I’d be lost. Come on kids, let’s go home.” Shiro chuckled, grabbing Allura’s hand before she had to go make sure that he didn’t get lost again. Shiro managed to get the five through the checkout line before the kids could ask for a jumbo TV or something.    
  
-   
  
Turns out, stringing up Christmas lights wasn’t that different than a bomb disabling sequence he did back in the day, so with Keith’s careful eye and Hunk’s encouragement, he managed to get the multicolored lights up and flashing.    
  
Allura had managed to get the tree up as well, but hadn’t had the energy to deal with decorating. She looked slightly pale as the kids pranced around, sprinkling tinsel around the ornaments.    
  
“I bet you’re having fun watching this.” He smirked at her as he sank down next to her and gently cooed at the fussing Katie, who looked at the tree longingly.    
  
“I’m really not. There’s more tinsel on the floor than the tree. Here, Katie. Take your Daddy and go put some sparkly things on the tree.” Allura handed the toddler over to Shiro, who grinned at her as he stood up with the child and handed her the tinsel to put on the tree.    
  


When the kids were put to bed, the two adults sat on the couch. Shiro learned more about his wife, that she was a specialist, that she had been slightly intimidated by them the first time they met, and she loved chocolate. He learned that her stoicness was a way for her to cope with something that was scary for her. 

 

She learned that he lost his arm in an accident with a target, that he had a weakness for cinnamon rolls, and that he couldn’t sleep without anyone next to him. 

 

Soon, they grew weary and retired to the master bedroom, hand in hand, with promises to stay on their respective sides that would be broken in the morning.    
-   
  
Making the cookies was postponed to the next day. Lance had insisted that they start at seven, but no one had gotten up that early. Shiro used to get up at five every morning to work out, but with the addition of kids, he found himself more tired and unable to get up. He was one story, but Allura was another. She snorted blissfully next to him, and unless he woke her up now, she’d sleep all the way until eleven.    
  
“Allura?” he called out to the sleeping woman. He got a soft exhale in response.    
  
“Wake up. We promised the kids cookies.”   
  
She didn’t respond. He reached over and gently shook her awake, recoiling when he felt her skin. “Allura, jesus. You’re burning up.”   
  
“‘m cold.” came the soft response from Allura.    
  
“I think you’re running a fever. Rest, I’ll take care of the kids today.” He said firmly. She must have been really sick because she didn’t protest at all.    
  
Of course, he didn’t want to bake cookies with the kids when she wasn’t there, but he had a pretty easy time making sure that they were occupied. Between checking on Allura left and right and making her soup and keeping the kids okay, he was exhausted. Which is probably why he woke up on the couch with an empty living room where the kids were supposed to be doing their puzzles.    
  
He found them upstairs, curled around Allura. Hunk sat curled on her left side, feeding her spoonfuls of her soup, Keith on her right side, extending out water. Katie sat snuggled on her lap, curled into Allura’s chest, and Lance happily sat on Allura’s knees, reading to her. Shiro peeked in, and a soft smile came to his lips at the sight before him. He slipped inside and gently picked up Hunk and rested him on his lap, and Allura snuggled into Shiro’s side in response, happily accepting the spoons of soup and sips of water.    
  
“You’re warm.” she answered his unspoken question when he looked down at her in response.    
  
Lance set down the book; apparently story time was done, and Shiro gently set the empty bowl and glass on the nightstand next to them. Allura gathered her children in her arms, before sinking into Shiro’s chest.    
  
The last thing she heard was the kids saying “Feel better, mama,” and Shiro pressing his lips to the top of her forehead.   
  
-   
  
When cookie day finally came, the kids were excited. The kitchen was a flurry of mixing and baking and Allura trying to get control of her kitchen but ultimately failing. She did soothe the kids worries that the cookies would definitely come out well.    
  
(She also shot Shiro a glare for being so unhelpful while he sat on the counter, licking the spoon for the icing bowl. He did give her a few licks to appease her anger.)   
  
While they waited for the cookies to bake, Shiro had put on Home Alone to occupy their attention.    
  
This, of course, didn’t exactly work, seeing how the usually quiet Keith kept tugging at Shiro’s shirt, asking if the cookies were done yet.    
  
The kids also had to go through the anguish of waiting for the cookies to cool once the cookies were done baking, but before long, the kids were allowed to decorate.    
  
And both Allura and Shiro weren’t sure, but it ended up in the kids being covered in frosting.    
  
“All the kids have been washed and are now tucked in and out like little lights.” Shiro announced as he stumbled to the master bedroom, collapsing into bed next to her, his face burying into the pillow.    
  
“Kids are exhausting.” She might have meant to give his head a reassuring pat, but her fingers dragged through his hair instead. He would have complained, but he felt comforted and reassured by the action. “But I don’t think I can leave them when the time comes.” she whispered softly.   
  
He looked up at her. Now that the holidays were coming to a close, she was right. They’d have to leave.    
  
He took a moment to think about it. Could he leave these kids to another person? Lance, with his hyperactive imagination, Hunk with his adorable commentary, Katie with her fascination with pigeons, Keith with his quietness....could anyone else manage to love them for everything? Could he trust anyone else but himself and Allura?   
  
No.    
  
“What if...what if we didn’t leave?”   
  
He could clearly see the hope that colored her features, even in the dim light. “How?!” she breathed.    
  
“I don’t know. Give me time to think.” He murmured.    
  
She nodded, settling back down onto the bed. “I don’t want to leave them, Shiro.”   
  
The pain at the thought of leaving them in her voice was too much for him to bear from his usually stoic lady, and he pulled her into a tight hug. “Me neither, Allura.”   
  
-   
Turns out, they found a solution. Both Shiro and Allura winked at one another as they curled up with each other on Christmas Day, the kids tearing open presents underneath the tree.

 

“Woah!” Keith gasped softly as he ripped off the covering on the rectangular parcel. He revealed four photo frames with certificates of adoption, with Allura and Shiro’s sprawling signatures beneath each one. 

 

The kids gasped softly, before charging at their parents. “Thanks, mom and dad!” they squealed. The huge Shirogane hug pile dissolved when the kids were attracted back to the piles of presents being opened. 

 

Shiro smiled over his cup of coffee. “You know..”

 

Allura turned to him. “I know a lot of things. You might have to specify.”

 

“Well, we made things official with the kids. Left the agency. Turned legit for these kids. So….”

 

“So…?” She drawled out the word. 

 

“Why don’t we make things official between us?” He winked when their eyes met. 

 

“I expect a better proposal, Shirogane.” she huffed. “But when you’re ready to handle me getting sick, late night talks, and our kids, the answer is yes.” she giggled. 

 

He pulled his soon-to-be wife closer, looked out at his kids, and decided that whoever decided that this was a good mission idea deserve a pay raise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Sorry it's late, I was travelling.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
